<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Красавица by Kamili, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081508">Красавица</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamili/pseuds/Kamili'>Kamili</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021'>WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tales &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamili/pseuds/Kamili, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дарья замерзала в лесу...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Красавица</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Кроссовер поэмы Н.А. Некрасова "Мороз, Красный нос" и сказки "Каша из топора"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Красавица, красавица!<br/>
Дарья вздрогнула… и очнулась от навеянного зимним лесом сна. Она стояла посреди поляны, прислонившись спиной к сосне, возле ног валялся топор. Платок был запорошен: юркая белка сбросила вниз ком снега, когда перелетала с ветки на ветку.<br/>
— Красавица, красавица!<br/>
Подняв голову, Дарья увидела, что к ней кто-то бежит — и зовёт её.<br/>
— Ты жива ли, красавица?<br/>
Дарья поняла, что к ней обращался отставной солдат, только когда он почти вплотную приблизился. Она с трудом разлепила замёрзшие губы:<br/>
— Жива…<br/>
— Ну вот и славно, — с явным облегчением выдохнул солдат. — Ты, я смотрю, за дровами приехала? Неужто это ты одна столько нарубила?<br/>
— Я…<br/>
— Давай подсоблю, а то скоро уже темнеть будет.<br/>
Дарья кивнула: солнце уже клонилось к закату. Сколько же она так простояла? Но не было времени размышлять, и она присоединилась к солдату — собирать нарубленное и наколенное, складывать в дровни. Вскоре они уже ехали в деревню — Савраска, предвкушая ужин в тёплом стойле, бежал шустро. По дороге Дарья и солдат разговорились. Он коротко поведал о том, где да как служил, а она — о своём горе, из-за которого оказалась в лесу. Слёз у неё больше не было — видно, все выплакала, пока дрова рубила.<br/>
— Тяжело тебе будет, — сочувственно произнёс солдат, когда женщина замолчала. — Трудно одной детей поднимать.<br/>
Дарья в ответ только плечами пожала: она знала об этом.<br/>
— Позволишь переночевать у вас? Угощение у меня найдётся, — он указал на свой заплечный мешок. По виду тот был полон.<br/>
— Я… Мы с Проклом в своей избе жили, — прошептала Дарья. — А свёкры — отдельно.<br/>
Солдат задумчиво поскрёб отросшую щетину и вдруг хлопнул себя рукой по колену:<br/>
— Вот что, красавица! Полюбилась ты мне. Позволишь ли ты стать мне отцом твоим детям? Правду сказать — в моей деревеньке близкой родни у меня не осталось. Никто меня там не ждёт. А так я и свёкрам твоим буду помощник. Злых языков не бойся, кто будет болтать, что ты быстро первого мужа забыла. Они ничего не знают, не понимают! Прокл навсегда в твоём сердце. Но тебе надо жить — детей поднимать, за стариками смотреть.<br/>
Дарья подумала и согласилась.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>